


Till Darkspawn Do We Part

by oncomingshower



Series: Ramblings of a Writer [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingshower/pseuds/oncomingshower
Summary: A collection of prompts revolving around the world of Warden Ariella Tabris and Warden Alistair Theirin.





	1. Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> OOC: This is part of a series of prompts I am writing for a variety of different pairings within many different fandoms. This selection will be for F!City Elf/Alistair prompts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for the ingredients for the cure isn't always dramatic.

All in all, she should have expected it. There wasn’t going to be some fanfare, some fireworks, nothing like that. It was just a bottle in a fountain. There wasn’t anything protecting it either that she could tell, though she knew better than to judge appearances that easily. There could be traps everywhere for all she knew. She pressed the tip of a sword into the water, looking around. Nothing.

Gingerly, she took a step forward, water lapping at her boots. Still nothing. She glanced back at her companion, raising an eyebrow. He gestured her on, holding his sword ready in case something jumped out. She took slow steps forward, approaching the glowing bottle in the centre of the fountain. With gloves on, she reached out and grasped the bottle, waiting for all hell to break loose. Nothing.

She made her way back out of the fountain and placed the bottle safely in her bag. The last ingredient for the cure. She expected the outcome to be different. For fire and hell and potentially darkspawn but…nothing. “Well… I suppose that we are done here.” Very strange outcome indeed.


	2. Bunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new craze in Orlais that Leliana has decided to try out in the Warden's Keep

As they approached the Warden’s Keep, Ariella was extremely surprised to find that there were pieces of fabric hanging from the tops of all the windows cut into small triangles in grey and blue. She glanced at Alistair who looked just as surprised as she did. She shrugged, having found that when it came to leaving someone else in charge, something new always seemed to appear.

She made her way inside, taking the wrap away from around her head to keep out the cold to find even more triangle fabrics hanging up from long pieces of string like decoration. She shrugged her armour off and made her way further into the hallway to find the culprit of this. She could hear singing coming from the kitchen and quickly made her way there to find out.

In the kitchen was Oghren, chuckling as he watched Leliana up on a chair attaching the fabric to the edges of the walls. He saw Ariella and coughed loudly, making Leliana yelp and almost fall off of the chair she was perched precariously upon. “Warden!”

Leliana quickly righted herself and climbed down, smiling at her friend. “We have made bunting. It is the newest craze of Orlais so I thought we could try. It looks pretty, doesn’t it?”  
Ariella glanced up at the hanging fabric then back at her two companions, sighing softly. She really needed to stop leaving them behind.


End file.
